roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
M Class
The M Class is a very specialized Miner and physically one of the largest ships in Galaxy. Description The M Class is a mining ship that was added in .60d. It comes equipped with 2 Large Mining Lasers, 4500 ore hold, and 450 cargo hold. It has a high amount of hull but a low amount of shields making it vulnerable to pirates. It is also quite slow when not in warp. Advantages * Can mine super fast with its 2 Large Mining Lasers. * Great way of making money. * Could make lots of credits if used in sync with the E Class. * High hull. * A huge cargo hold for a Miner. Disadvantages * Low shields. * Slow. * Can not mine at a distance; the ore must be inside the "mouth" of the ship. * Expensive. * A massive target for Pirates. * Able to be hit easily due to its large size. * Large explosion radius. Strategy * Drive into an Ore then stop and mine away. * Try not to use this ship on a private server if you have one. * Don't mine at war. If you do, check the chat and minimap every 15-30 seconds. * Always be aware of your surroundings. You will be a massive target. * If you're being chased, warp away, and attempt to use your high hull to go to the base. Version History * Received a nerf in .60d that reduced this ship’s mining lasers by 2, hull by 500, cargo hold By 50, ore hold by 1750, and ship cost by around $80K * Received a massive buff in .61e4 that doubled health and added ''some ''damage resistance. * Received a buff in .61h1 that replaced its 4 Medium Mining Lasers with 2 Large Mining Lasers. Somehow, it was also made cheaper. Trivia * The first Miner in the game that requires ore to be mined ''inside ''of the ship. * The M Class originally had 8 Medium Mining Lasers in its testing phase, cost over 400K, 12K ore hold and had twice as many materials needed from the Ghoul Nyx. * The M Class was originally called The Spinach. * There are multiple cat decals all over the ship. One can be found under the entrance road and another hiding in the interior on the entrance. * At the time of addition, the M Class was one of just 3 miners to have warp, aside from the Mammoth and harvester. The former however, was VIP exclusive and the latter was a low class, making it special as the only non-vip capital miner to have warp before .61h. After .61h however, all miners were given warp, mitigating this special advantage. * The M Class' "Mining Hole" is so large that it can fit a Carvainir inside of it, and even a level one Starbase! Basically every type of ship that is smaller than this. * Is called the Meme Class by some players. * You will at most times earn over 5.5K per mining run. * The M Class is the first miner to ever have large mining lasers. * In terms of pure mining speed, it is the fastest miner gaining 300 ore every 10 seconds. Category:Browse Category:Miner Category:Ships